


Return From Hell

by sabershadowkat



Series: Return From Hell [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel returns, and an emotional trip is undertaken by all. (Rated NC-17)<br/>Content Warning: Contains issues of rape and violence <br/>Post Dead Man's Party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return From Hell

Return From Hell

## 

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)

 

 

**Prologue**

 

 

 

The underworld. The demon dimension. The land of Hades. It was called many things. But no fancy name could lessen the harsh reality of the place. It was Hell. 

Hell was a place for demons, for the ultimate sinners, for the Judas' of the mortal world. It was no place for anyone with a soul. 

The devil sang with glee when he found the cursed vampire in his domain. Gathering his best minions, he brought unfathomable torture upon the once mighty Angelus. For hundreds of years, mental, emotional and physical anguish bombarded the one with a soul until he broke. Shut down. All memories of his past life on earth gone. 

And because of this, the devil wanted him no more.

 

 

 

##  **Part One**

 

 

 

Angel opened his eyes. He was prone upon the cold floor of the old mansion. Blinking several times, he moved his head slowly, taking in his surroundings. Pain shot though his body. With a stifled cry, Angel froze, praying that it would stop. 

Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself onto his knees. He shivered as the wind howled through the broken windows. Off to the left next to the fireplace he saw a room. Crawling slowly, he found a large bedchamber. He pulled himself onto the bed and under the covers, letting the pain send him into blissful unconsciousness. 

Angel woke to find his surroundings the same. Hunger infused his body as he lay still, waiting for his mind to begin functioning. When it did, he had two distinct thoughts: *Where am I?* 

*Who am I?* 

 

 

*****

 

 

Angel dressed in dark pants and a black, v-neck sweater he found in the closet. He shivered slightly and rubbed his arms to chase the chill away. For some reason, he felt perpetually cold. It was if he had lived his whole life at the equator and suddenly had to move to the Yukon. 

His body still protesting in pain, Angel slowly made his way out of the mansion and into the night. As he walked, he examined his surroundings. Nothing looked familiar. He felt like a newborn babe entering the world for the first time. He knew nothing of himself, other than the fact that his body hurt, he was cold and he was hungry. 

Angel saw the first signs of life as he entered the business district of the town he was in. Teens of all shapes and sizes were headed towards a large, warehouse type club. Angel read the words above the door, happy to find that he could. He followed a group into the Bronze and froze, a strange sense of deja vu coming over him. 

Music and voices assaulted his ears as he looked around the dim interior of the club. He saw kids dancing, playing pool or sitting around chatting amicably to each other. 

"Mind moving?" a voice said from behind him. "You're blockin' the door." 

"S-sorry," Angel said. His own voice startled him as he stumbled over the word. It was deep, rough, as if unused for a long time. He moved, staying in the shadows of the walls, observing the people around him. His gaze alighted on a group sitting in a corner. For some reason unexplainable to him, Angel felt drawn to the teens. 

Letting his feet guide him, Angel walked slowly towards them, his steps still sending jolts of pain up his legs. They were talking animatedly to one another as Angel drew near. Stepping out of the shadows, he spoke his second word in what he somehow knew was a very long time. "Ex…hel…h-hello." 

Angel watched as the conversation stopped suddenly. Heads turned and it was all he could do not to stumble backwards at the expressions littering the teens' faces. Fear, hate and, strangely, curiosity reflected back at him. 

"Angel?" the blond asked with a trembling voice, her large hazel eyes filling with tears. The others just stared at him. 

"D-do you know m-me?" Angel stuttered, speaking carefully. He was unsure of his words, his mind slow to comprehend and respond. 

The dark-headed boy stood swiftly, hate radiating from his body. Fists clenched at his sides, he swore. "Angelus. I had hoped you'd stay in Hell where you belonged." 

"Xander," the blond stopped the boy. "Go call Giles." 

"But-"

"Now," she said with force. The boy named Xander glared at him and stalked past, presumably to use the telephone. She put out her hand as if to touch him, then pulled it back sharply. 

Angel didn't know what to make of the teens. He was about to say something when a shiver ran down his spine, sending bolts of pain lancing through him. He inhaled sharply through his teeth at the sensation. 

"Angel, what's wrong?" The blond asked quickly. 

"N-need to si-sit," Angel responded, moving to the chair Xander had vacated. The brunette seated in the next chair over tensed as he sat. Closing his eyes to the pain, he listened to the strained silence around him. 

"What's Deadboy doing in my seat?" Xander asked, returning to the table. 

Angel opened his eyes and looked at him. "Who?" 

"Buffy, I think he has amnesia," the redhead told the blond. 

Buffy looked at her friend, then back at Angel. "Do you know who I am?" she asked. "Who any of us are?" 

Angel took in each of their features carefully, searching his brain. He shook his head. "No," he answered. "Sh-should I?" 

"This is just an act, Buffy," Xander said. "Stake him before he kills someone." 

"Xander, shut up," Buffy said sharply, glaring at him. Her gaze softened when it returned to Angel. "What's your name?" 

"M-my name?" Angel stammered. "Did…did you n-not just call me Angel?" 

"Yes, I did," Buffy replied. 

"Is that…that my name?" Angel prayed that the blond would say yes because if she did, she must know him. She could tell him who he was. 

"Yes," she said. "Your name is Angel." 

Angel let out the breath he had been holding in relief. "You know m-me then," he said. "Good…good. I w-was afraid n-no one would." 

"This is getting too wiggy for me," the brunette next to him said. "I'm bailing." 

"Cordelia, wait," Buffy said, holding her hand up. "I think we all need to see Giles." 

"I'm not letting him in my car," Cordelia said. 

"We can take my van," the other boy at the table said. 

"Thanks, Oz," Buffy said. "Angel, we're going to take a ride, ok?" 

"Um…o-ok," Angel said. He stood with the others, body protesting. Buffy went to touch his arm again and hesitated. Angel looked down at her trembling hand, then back at her face. She stuck her hand in her pocket. 

"C'mon," she said, leading at a quick pace. Oz and the redhead had left already, as did Cordelia and Xander. Angel tried to hurry, but found he could not. 

"W-wait," he called to her. Buffy stopped and watched as he moved slowly, avoiding the other teens in the club. When he reached her, she adjusted her pace to his and they left the Bronze. 

 

 

 

##  **Part Two**

 

 

 

Angel looked nervously at the man in front of him. He was much older than the teens in the room, but he held their respect. 

"Are you certain, Buffy?" the tweed-clad man asked. 

"Pretty much," Buffy responded. "I mean, he didn't even know his own name." 

"Angel, do you know who I am?" the man asked. Angel shook his head slowly. "My name is Giles…Rupert Giles. R-ring any bells?" 

"I-I-I am s-sorry," Angel stuttered. "I-I am sorry I don't re-remem-member." 

"I can't believe you're falling for this shit," Xander swore. "Remember Angelus likes to play mind games with his victims?" 

"Xander," Giles warned. "It would seem that his amnesia is genuine. We can take him to a doctor and find out for-for certain." 

"Sounds like a plan," Buffy said. "Angel? We're going to take you to the doctor, ok?" 

Angel nodded. "O-ok. First, th-though, let…let me s-see if I-I-I have all you-your names," he said. "You a-are Buffy." 

Buffy smiled, her face full of love. "That'd be me." 

"And y-you are Giles. A-and Xander. And Cor-corde-delia. A-a-and Oz," he said. He looked at the redhead seated on Oz's lap. 

"I'm Willow," she answered shyly. 

"Hel-hello, Willow," Angel responded, smiling gently. 

"Great. Now that the introductions are done, can I go?" Cordelia said. "I think I've had enough stimulation for one day." 

"Go ahead, Cordy," Xander told her. "I'm gonna stick around and keep an eye on Angelus." 

Cordelia left and the five others looked at Angel. "Well, then, shall we?" Buffy asked. 

 

 

*****

 

 

"He does, indeed, have amnesia," the doctor informed the group sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. "Along with numerous scars and other healing injuries. How long ago did you say you found him?" 

"Just a few hours," Buffy answered. 

"And when did you last see him before that?" 

"June," Buffy said, her voice breaking slightly. Willow put her arm around the Slayer's shoulder in comfort. "Last June." 

"It is possible that he had been abducted and physically abused," the doctor said. "That could be why he doesn't remember." 

"Is there anything we can do?" Willow asked. 

"Surround him with familiar things and people," the doctor advised. "He may gain his memory back, but he may not. I am recommending that he come in for psychological testing as soon as possible, and he'll need to return so we can redress his wounds." 

"Thank you, doctor," Giles said. The doctor nodded and left. 

"Now what?" Buffy asked, looking down the hall toward the room Angel was in. 

"We will have, have to get him a place to-to stay for the day," Giles said. "A-a-and some blood." 

"Do you think he remembers he's a vampire?" Oz asked the Watcher. 

"I…I don't know," Giles responded. 

Angel walked out of the examining room and down the hall to the waiting group. "Hi," he said to them. 

"Hey, yourself," Buffy answered, standing. "How are you feeling?" 

"Not…not t-to good," Angel answered truthfully. 

"Well, let's get you home, then," Buffy said. 

"H-home?" 

"Yeah, home. It'll be a little dusty, but it should be familiar." Buffy turned to Giles. "Giles, why don't you drive us in that thing you try to pass off as a car. Oz, would you and Willow scrounge up some...uh…nourishment for Angel here?" 

"Will do," Oz said, taking Willow's hand. 

"Thanks," Buffy said. "Xander, you can go home." 

"Uh-uh," Xander answered. "No way. I'm not leaving you alone with fang face for one minute." 

"Fine," Buffy sighed. "But any more rude comments out of your mouth and you'll find yourself on the pointy end of my stake." 

 

 

*****

 

 

Buffy opened the door to Angel's apartment with the key he'd given her long ago. "Home sweet home," she said as they went inside. 

Angel looked around the studio curiously. He saw a bed in one corner, unmade. Art and sculptures adorned the room, along with a small kitchen, a silk screen, and a few other furnishings. Not a thing was familiar. Another shiver ran through his body as the coldness of the room hit him. 

"C-can we…we turn on th-the heat?" Angel asked his companions. All three gave him a strange look. 

"Heat?" Giles asked. "But it's…you're…"

"Sure, Angel," Buffy said, moving to the thermostat. She remembered the last time she was here and he'd told her he didn't feel the cold as she sat shivering on his bed. 

"Th-thanks," Angel said. His whole body then slumped as the nights activities caught up with him. "I think I n-need to lie d-d-down." 

"Here, let me help you," Buffy said, touching him for the first time. A jolt of awareness went through her as she led him to the bed. "Lay down. As soon as Oz and Willow get here with some…food, we'll be out of your hair." 

"I don't m-mind that you are h-h-here," Angel told her softly. 

Buffy was saved from answering by her friends arrival with the blood. "Good, you guys are here!" 

"Liquid diet, at your service," Willow said, holding up the paper bag. 

Buffy went over and took it from her. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow?" 

Willow took the hint. "C'mon, Oz. You too, Xander. We'll give you a ride home." 

"I'll stay, thank you," Xander said. 

"No, Xander. Go ahead. I'm gonna do a sweep after I leave," Buffy said. 

"Fine," Xander replied. "But if he hurts you, I'll rip his head off." 

The trio went out the door, leaving Giles, Buffy and Angel alone. "Giles? Why don't you go home, too." 

Giles gave her a measured look, then sighed. "Ok, Buffy. Be careful." 

"I will," she answered, following her Watcher to the door. "And Giles? Thanks." With a nod, Giles left. Buffy closed her eyes, letting the emotions she'd been holding in check flow over her. Wearily, she turned to see Angel watching her from the bed. "Are you hungry?" she asked. 

"Y-yes," Angel replied. 

Buffy nodded and went over to the paper bag. She took out a container full of pig's blood. "Here," she handed it to him. 

"What is it?" 

"Bl…juice," Buffy answered. "It's good for you." 

Angel accepted the container and lifted the lid, sniffing it. The hunger inside him intensified. He slowly drank the contents until there was nothing left. It tasted strange to him, but not bad. "Thanks," he told Buffy, handing her the empty Styrofoam. 

"Do you want me to help you change?" Buffy said as Angel tiredly struggled to remove his shirt. 

"Please?" Angel responded as his body fought against him. 

Buffy stepped in front of him and removed his boots and socks. She gasped slightly at the scars on the bottom of his feet. It looked as though he had been walking on glass. Slowly, she pulled the v-neck sweater over his head. She was afraid she'd see more damage on his chest, but it was as sculptured and perfect as she remembered. 

She unbuttoned his pants, then helped him stand in order to remove them. Nervously, she pulled them down and off, averting her eyes. Angel sat back on the bed as she took the pants over his feet, letting them join the pile of clothing on the floor. Buffy then sat down next to him. 

That's when she saw his back. 

With a muffled cry, she took in the network of scars and still healing injuries. The tattoo was no longer visible, hidden by puckered white lines that crisscrossed over Angel's back. One scar stood out in particular. It was more pronounced than any of the others, and ran from his hairline straight down his spine and under his boxers. 

"Oh, Angel," she said, gently touching the scar line. "I'm so sorry." 

"S-sorry?" Angel replied. "Why?" 

Buffy debated whether to tell him or not, but ultimately decided against it. She didn't want to cause him any more pain than she already had. "I'm sorry that you got hurt," was what she answered. 

Angel nodded and sagged wearily. "C'mon, let's put you to bed," Buffy said, standing so he could lay down. She pulled the sheet over him, then brushed her hand over his forehead. "Sleep." 

"Will…will you st-stay?" Angel asked, hope in his voice. He had found someone who knew him and didn't want to let her go. 

Buffy chewed on her bottom lip nervously, looking into his familiar brown eyes. "Ok. I'll stay." 

Angel smiled and drifted off to sleep. 

 

 

 

##  **Part Three**

 

 

 

Buffy groaned and opened her eyes. Blinking, she noticed she wasn't in her bed. Or even in her house. Fully awake, she looked at Angel, sleeping peacefully on the bed. She quietly stood and went over to him. 

She couldn't believe he was back. The tears started to fall unheeded as she stared down into his handsome face. Sniffing, she glanced at her watch. "Damn, I have barely enough time to get home, shower and get to school," Buffy said to herself. "Oh, man. I bet mom's having a fit." 

After leaving a quick note for Angel, Buffy hurried out the door towards home. Her mom was waiting for her when she arrived. "Buffy, are you ok?" 

"Yeah," Buffy said, hugging her mother. "I'm sorry I didn't come back last night." 

"It's ok. Rupert called me and told me about Angel," Joyce said. She looked at her daughter's haggard features. "Are you sure you're ok?" 

Buffy sighed. "No. But I will be. Seeing him again…it hurts. Knowing that it was my fault he has all those scars." 

"Scars?" 

"Oh, mom. They're awful," Buffy said. "All over the bottom of his feet and back. The pain he must have gone through…" She started to cry. Joyce took her daughter into her arms once again, trying to give some comfort to the pain and guilt Buffy was feeling. 

 

 

*****

 

 

"Hey, guys," Buffy said with little enthusiasm as she entered the library. Willow and Giles were the only ones there. 

"Buffy!" Willow stood and hugged her friend. "How are you? How's Angel?" 

"I'm ok, he's ok," Buffy responded. "Well, not really, but I'm coping." 

"Did he remember anything?" Willow asked. 

"No. He didn't even realize he was drinking blood," Buffy told her. She turned to her Watcher. "Giles, can you make an appointment for that psychology testing?" 

"Certainly," Giles said. "I gather nothing happened last night?" 

"Nothing, Giles. I helped him undress and tucked him in, then fell asleep on the couch," Buffy explained. Her eyes welled up with tears. "I saw the scars the doctor told us about." 

"Were they…extensive?" Giles asked. 

"Understatement," Buffy said. "They were awful. None of us could even begin to imagine the pain he must have gone through." 

"Hey, Will, Buffy, Giles," Xander said, entering the library. "How's the psycho?" 

"Don't call him that, Xander," Buffy said fiercely. 

"Why not? It's true," Xander replied. 

Buffy took a swing, landing a left hook on the boy's jaw. His head snapped back with the impact. Holding his jaw, he stared at the Slayer with surprise and hurt. "Um…ow." 

"Serves you right," Willow said, slapping him on the arm. "Just because you don't like Angel, it doesn't give you the right to say things like that. I think you'd better leave." 

"Fine. Defend the murderer," Xander said, spinning on his heel. "Just don't come crawling to me when he drains you both dry." 

Buffy turned to Giles. "Giles, I know that you don't like Angel either, but please take it out on me and not him," she said. "It was my fault that Angelus came back." 

"Buffy, I am not going to lecture you on my feelings towards Angel," Giles said. "Nor am I going to forbid you to see him. However, I will warn you that the demon was released once, and it could happen again." 

Buffy nodded solemnly. "I know. But do you think you can find out for sure? If he gets his memory back, I'd like to be able to give him somewhat of a reassurance that Angelus can't come back." 

"Very well," Giles sighed. "You better get to class." 

"Yeah, before the troll shows up and gives me detention again," Buffy said. "Coming Will?" 

"No, you go ahead. I want to talk to Giles a minute," Willow told her. 

"Ok. See you at lunch," Buffy said. She left the library. 

"You wanted to speak with me?" Giles asked the hacker. 

"Yeah. Do you want me to start researching the curse using the disk we found in Miss Calendar's classroom?" she asked. 

"That would be very helpful, Willow," Giles said. "Thank you." 

Willow smiled, pleased she could do something to help her friend. 

 

 

 

##  **Part Four**

 

 

 

"Hello, Angel," the psychiatrist greeted him at 7:00 the following evening. "I'm Dr. Jacobs." 

"H-hi," Angel returned the greeting, shaking the doctor's hand. "Th-this is Buffy." 

"Hey," Buffy said. 

"Are you a relative?" Dr. Jacobs asked. 

"No. An old friend," Buffy clarified. 

"Ok. Angel, if you'd come with me. Buffy, if you'd please wait here," Dr. Jacobs said. 

"Can…can't Buffy come w-with m-m-me?" Angel stammered. 

"Would you be more comfortable if she did?" 

"Yes," Angel said, smiling at Buffy. "I would." 

"Very well," Dr. Jacobs said. He escorted the two into his large office. He motioned for Buffy to sit on the couch near the door and Angel into a chair by the desk. "Alright, Angel. I've been instructed to give you a series of tests by the doctor who examined you. The tests are relatively simple. All you have to do is give my your honest answers." 

"O-ok," Angel responded. He looked back at Buffy, who nodded her head in encouragement. 

"Super, then let's get started," Dr. Jacobs said. "First, what is the furthest back you can remember?" 

"A c-couple of days a-ago," Angel told him. "I re-remem-remember waking up on-on-on the floor in a big m-mansion." 

"Anything previous to that?" the doctor asked. 

"No," Angel answered. 

"How do you know your name?" 

"Buffy t-told me," Angel said. He looked over at her again and smiled. 

"Do you know how old you are?" Buffy stifled a laugh, earning a glare from the doctor. 

"Sorry," she said. 

Angel concentrated, trying to answer the man's question. "No." 

"How about family? Or friends? Do you remember any of them?" 

"I…I don't have any f-f-friends," Angel said. "Th-that's what Buffy asked m-me." 

"When?" 

"At the cemetery. I went to warn her," Angel said, letting the words flow out of his mouth without thought. 

Buffy gasped. "Buffy? Would you like to say something?" The doctor asked. 

"That happened over two years ago," Buffy told him, staring at Angel. 

"Hmm," Dr. Jacobs said. "Angel, did Buffy ask or tell you anything else that day?" 

Angel frowned in thought. "I don't know." 

"Let's switch gears here," Dr. Jacobs said. He pulled his chair around the desk, holding a pile of drawings in his lap. "I'm going to hold up a picture. I want you to tell me what it's about." 

"O-ok." Dr. Jacobs held up the first drawing. It depicted a family of four having a picnic, the sun shining brightly in the sky. "Um…eat-eating?" 

With a nod, the doctor held up the second. It showed a woman sitting on her bed, crying. "She's sad because she thinks she's alone," Angel said without stuttering. "But she's not." 

"Why is she not alone?" the doctor asked. 

"Because someone is outside the window, watching her," Angel stated, pointing to the window in the drawing. 

Buffy gasped again and the doctor shot her a puzzled look. She made a gesture, telling the psychiatrist it was a memory. Dr. Jacobs looked at the picture, then added it to the discard pile. He held up another. It was a father and son fishing. 

"I….I d-don't know," Angel confessed after a moment. 

"That's ok," Dr. Jacobs said. He held up another. This one showed a room filled with flames, a young man standing terrified in the middle. 

Angel's whole body tensed. He pushed with his feet away from the picture, the chair moving back with a loud scrape. "C-c-c-close y-y-y-you-your eyes," he said, his own features reflecting the terror of the boy's in the picture. 

Buffy let out a strangled cry at his words. Tears started to fall as she went back to that terrible morning so long ago. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy raised her sword, preparing to deliver the final blow ending Angelus' life. Suddenly, he cried out, his eyes glowing an unnatural yellow. 

"Buffy?" Angel said, looking up at her. "What's going on?" 

She stared down at him, confused. 

Angel slowly got to his feet. "Where are we? I-I don't remember." 

Buffy realized that Willow tried the curse again. She slowly lowered her sword, looking into her love's eyes. "Angel?" 

"You're hurt," Angel said, taking her arm. He looked into her eyes, then stepped to her, embracing Buffy tightly. "Oh, Buffy…god, I…I feel like I haven't seen you in months." He bent his head and kissed her on the shoulder. "Oh, Buffy…"

Buffy started to cry, holding him to her. *Oh, Angel,* she thought. She heard a slight rumbling sound and opened her eyes, looking over his shoulder. Acathala's mouth was open. She could see a red glow start to grow in front of the statue. Eyes wide, Buffy let go of Angel and looked into his face. 

"What's happening?" Angel said, concerned. 

"Shh. Don't worry about it." Buffy brushed her fingers over his lips and across his cheek. She leaned over and kissed him softly. After too short of a time, Buffy broke the kiss and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you," she whispered. 

"I love you," Angel whispered in return. 

Buffy touched his lips when he went to say something more. "Close your eyes." 

Angel paused and at Buffy's nod, closed his eyes. She kissed him gently, stepped back and thrust her sword into his chest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's ok, Angel," Dr. Jacobs said, putting the pile of pictures down. "We'll stop now." 

Angel nodded, his hands gripping the arms of the chair. He took a few, deep breaths to calm himself. "I…I'm ok." 

The psychiatrist looked over to Buffy, silently crying on the couch. She quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve, pushing her emotions deep into her. She had no doubt the doctor would ask her about this later. 

"Why don't we do something else," the doctor said. He picked up a notebook and a pen from his desk. "A word association game. I'll say a word, and you say the first thing that comes to your mind." 

"Al-alright," Angel responded, relaxing his body. 

"On," Dr. Jacob's said. 

"Off," Angel answered. 

"Up." 

"Down." 

"Near." 

"Far." 

"Rich." 

"Poor." 

"High." 

"Low." 

"Black." 

"Night." 

"Dog." 

"Miss Sunshine." 

"Good." 

"Evil." 

"Happy." 

"Evil." 

"Sun." 

"Burns." 

"Life." 

"Eternal." 

"Love." 

"Buffy." 

When the last word came out of his mouth, Angel blinked in shock. He had been responding without thinking to the words the doctor presented. He turned his head to see Buffy staring at him, surprise clearly written on her features. 

"Angel, I think that's enough for today," Dr. Jacobs said, breaking the former lovers' gazes. "If you don't mind, I'd like to speak to Buffy a moment." 

Angel nodded. "Th-thank you," Angel said, standing. He looked at Buffy. "I…I'll be out th-there." 

"Ok," Buffy said. She watched as he left the office, closing the door behind him. When she looked back at the doctor, she sighed. "What's up, doc?" 

"It's obvious from Angel's reaction to the picture of the fire that something happened in the past," Dr. Jacobs said. "And it is also obvious that you know what occurred. Tell me about it." 

Buffy closed her eyes briefly, trying to come up with a story. It's not like she could tell him the truth. Tell him that Angel was sent to Hell on the tip of her sword. She opened her mouth, snapped it closed, then opened it again. "That's what I said to him the last time I saw him in June," Buffy said. "We had a big fight, and I told him to close his eyes, then left." 

"And you didn't see him after that?" 

"No. I left town for the summer," Buffy said, sticking as close to the truth as she could. "I thought he had left, too. That is, until he showed up at the Bronze the other night." 

"You do realize that he still loves you," Dr. Jacobs said. Buffy nodded. "How do you feel about him?" 

"I love him. I always have loved Angel," Buffy said honestly. 

"Thank you, Buffy," the doctor said, standing. "Please be sure to make an appointment for Angel for next week." 

"Will do," Buffy replied. She moved to leave the office. 

"One more thing, Buffy. Be careful. Angel's amnesia has been caused by a severe trauma. You never know when those memories will return." 

 

 

 

##  **Part Five**

 

 

 

"I-is it ok?" Angel asked Buffy as they walked in companionable silence down the streets of Sunnydale. "Th-that I love you?" 

Buffy smiled slightly, the corners of her mouth turning up perceptively. "Yeah. It's ok." 

They continued for another few blocks before Buffy brought up the psychological tests. "Angel, did you learn anything talking to Dr. Jacobs? Or remember anything?" 

"The…the word g-game was fun," Angel answered her. He smiled brightly. "A-a-and that I l-love you." 

"Nothing else?" 

"Um…n-no," Angel said. "Sh-should I?" 

"No," Buffy said, laying a hand on his arm. He looked down at her hand, face still plastered with a large smile. "Why are you smiling so big?" 

"I'm happy," Angel confessed. "Happy…happy that I-I-I feel safe w-with you. It doesn't m-matter that I-I can't re-remember my life. Al-although you c-could tell me about it." 

Buffy's smile turned sad as she went over his words in her mind. *How can he feel safe with me when I'm the one who caused him all his pain?* she asked herself. 

The two arrived at Angel's apartment and went inside. Buffy immediately noted that it was like a sauna. "Hot much?" 

Angel, dressed in another sweater, faced her. "N-no. I-I am still c-cold." 

"You are nuts," Buffy said, then immediately clamped a horrified hand over her mouth. "Sorry." 

Angel smiled, then looked around the room. If Buffy left, he'd be all alone with no memories. He tried to think of something to keep her there. "Would you tell me a-about, well, m-me?" He asked her, making a small joke. 

"Uh…I don't think that's a good idea. Wouldn't you rather wait until your own memories come back?" 

"Please?" 

Buffy could never resist his puppy dog eyes. She sighed. "Ok. Have a sit down and I'll fill you in on The Wonderful World of Angel." 

 

 

*****

 

 

"Giles, look at this," Willow said from her seat at the library table. In front of her lay two printouts written in Romany. Giles looked over Willow's shoulder. "See, here," she told him, underlining some words on one of the sheets, then the other. "They're different. The curses are not the same. Whatever I cast was not the original vengeance spell." 

"Good work, Willow," Giles told the red head. "Now we can concentrate on deciphering the meaning behind the one you cast." 

"Buffy will be so happy," Willow said. 

 

 

*****

 

 

"Angel, I am not happy," Buffy told her companion. 

"Wh-what did I do?" Angel asked her, sitting back on the bed. Buffy was seated on the couch, telling him stories about their times together in the past. 

"You keep looking at me like you want to gobble me up," Buffy said. "Stop it." 

"Huh?" Angel said. 

"Are you hungry?" 

"N-no," Angel replied. 

"Then what's with the staring game?" Buffy asked. 

"I…I like l-looking at you," Angel told her. "You-you're beautiful." 

Buffy blushed a very interesting shade of red. "Oh…sorry. My bad." She stood and stretched. "I gotta bail," she told him. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

"O-ok," Angel said, standing as well. He walked her to the door. "'N-night." 

"Goodnight," Buffy replied. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, then left. 

Angel closed the door, then put one hand to the cheek that was just kissed. He smiled at closed the door. 

 

 

*****

 

 

Angel woke the next day, his body not aching for once. Standing, he went over to the kitchen table. A container was sitting out with a note taped to it. 

"Drink me," Angel read aloud. He laughed. "I wonder if I'll shrink." After swallowing it's contents, he took a shower, dressed and decided to head over to the library. 

Buffy had told him the night before that he was a part of a mythology club at the high school. She said that someone would come up with strange 'symptoms' and the group would research and try to find out what the particular mythological creature caused the occurrence and how to dispatch it. For some reason, this did not seem odd in Angel's mind. 

Angel locked the door behind him and headed down the short hall to the access door to his lower level apartment. He opened it and was surprised to see Buffy standing on the opposite side, bathed in sunlight. 

"Angel! What are you doing!" Buffy yelled, pushing him back and shutting the metal door. 

"I was g-going to the lib-library," Angel explained as Buffy herded him back to the apartment. 

"During the day? You would have gotten yourself fried…oh!" Buffy stopped what she was saying and turned to the vampire. "You don't know! Of course he doesn't know, idiot, you didn't tell him," Buffy the second part to herself. 

"D-don't know wh-what?" Angel asked. 

"I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you. You're…um… allergic to the sun," Buffy said. "You can only go out at night." 

"Then what d-do I do all d-day?" 

"Usually sleep," Buffy responded. "There is a sewer system that runs all over town, but without your memories, you probably shouldn't go down there." 

"Ok," Angel said, removing his leather jacket. "Would you…like to keep me com-company?" 

"I can for a little while," Buffy said, dropping her bag. "I have a big test tomorrow on top of patrolling." 

"Pat-patrolling?" 

"Work. I meant work," Buffy corrected quickly. "I work." 

"Where d-do you work at?" 

"Where do I work at? Um…at…at the mall! I work at the mall." 

"Oh. Ok," Angel said. He watched as Buffy nervously chewed on her lip. "Tell…tell me more about us?" 

Buffy smiled, glad for the reprieve. "Sure! Have a sit down. I left off last night at the skating rink, didn't I?" 

 

 

*****

 

 

"Hello, Willow," Angel said in greeting to the young hacker sitting behind the computer. Angel had decided to go to the high school after the sun set, per his allergy. He was getting bored staying home all the time, and since Buffy was busy, he figured the more he involved himself in his old life, the better. 

"Aah!" Willow screeched, pushing back in her chair and whipping out a cross from her pocket. She held it out in his direction, her hand shaking. 

Angel stepped closer. "Wh-what's wrong?" 

"You scared me!" Willow said, lowering the holy object slowly. 

"I'm s-sorry," Angel said. 

Willow nodded and calmed herself. She pulled her chair back over to the computer and sat down. "What are you doing here?" she finally asked, composed once more. 

"I…I wanted to h-help," Angel told her. "L-like Buffy said I-I used to d-do." 

"She did?" Willow asked. "Um…ok. Can you read Romany?" 

"I-I don't know," Angel said, sitting in an empty seat. Willow observed that Angel was wearing way too many clothes for the still hot California weather. 

"Here," Willow handed him a printout of the curse she cast. "We're trying to translate this, to get to the meaning behind it." 

Angel accepted the paper and looked down at it. He was amazed to find he could easily read it without stuttering. "Not of the dead, nor not of the living, spirits of the interregnum I call. Gods, bind him. Cast his heart from the demon realm. I implore you, Lord, do not ignore this supplication. Let this Orb be the vessel that will carry his soul to him. It is written, this power is my people's right to wield. Let it be so." 

"You can read that?" Willow asked in a awed voice. 

"I g-guess so," Angel replied, setting the paper down on the table. "Now, wh-what are w-w-we trying to do?" 

Willow shook herself, getting back to the task at hand. "We're trying to figure out the meaning behind the curse and if it can be broken or not." 

"The…the m-meaning is easy," Angel said, pushing the paper to her. "It g-gives someone b-back their s-s-soul." 

"I already knew that," Willow said. Angel quieted her with a look. "Sorry. Go on." 

"This l-line here," he said, pointing to the paper. "'C-cast his heart from the d-demon realm.' Th-that's re-removing all evil from th-the person." 

"Really!" Willow squealed. "That's great! Wait, you'd better translate this line from the other curse." She gave him the original curse and pointed to the underlined phrases which were the only differences between the two curses. 

"It-it says: Restore to the corporal vessel that which separates us from beast. Use this orb as your guide," Angel translated. "I w-wonder why I-I-I did not st-stutter when I r-read them." 

"Probably because you're not thinking," Willow told him. "Just reading." She stood and ran over to the phone. "I'm gonna call Giles and tell him the news. This is so great!" 

"Glad I-I could help," Angel told her, pulling an open book that was on the table to him. He began to read the Latin text as Willow talked excitedly into the phone. 

"Giles will be here as soon as he can," Willow told Angel. She hugged him. "Welcome back." 

Angel was surprised. No one, other than Buffy, had touched him at all. He hugged the small girl back. "Thank y-you," Angel replied. 

"Get your hands off her, Deadboy!" Xander's voice yelled at the two from the doorway. 

Willow quickly turned. "Xander! It was a hug!" 

"That's what he wants you to believe, Will," Xander said, storming over to pull her away from Angel's reach. "Just before he sucks your life away." 

"Xander, this is Angel.  _Angel_  not Angelus. That demon is gone for good," Willow told her friend. 

"How do you know?" Xander said, snidely. "Last time, all Buffy had to do was give him a happy and wham-o! Instant killer." 

"The curse I cast," Willow said. "It was different than the original curse. It doesn't matter if he's happy or not, it can't be broken." 

Angel watched the fight between to two friends. Xander was a coil of restrained hatred, while Willow radiated happiness. "I c-can go," he interrupted them. 

"No," Willow said, moving to keep the vampire in his seat. 

Xander grabbed her arm. "Get lost, fang face," he said. "And stay lost." 

"Xander, that's enough!" Willow yelled, extracting her arm from his grip. "One more comment out of you, and I won't be held responsible for what I do." 

"It's not gonna happen, Will. This guy is bad news and he needs to…" Xander's sentence was interrupted by a fist in his face. It was not as powerful as Buffy's hit, but it had more meaning behind it. 

"Get out," Willow hissed, her voice deadly. "And don't ever come near me or Angel again." 

"Willow…" Xander said, rubbing his eye. She turned her back to him. Angel watched the fight with sad eyes. Spinning, Xander left the library. 

Willow seemed to droop and Angel stood quickly, engulfing her in a hug as she began to sob. "It'll be ok," Angel cooed. "Y-you'll see." 

Giles entered the library. "What's wrong?" he asked sharply. "Xander stormed past me and now I f-find Willow crying." 

"I…I'm not s-sure," Angel replied. "It h-had something to d-do with curses, de-demons and me." 

"Giles," Willow said, wiping her face with her sleeve. "The curse can't be broken. Ever. That's all that is important." 

"Are you certain?" Giles said. 

"As certain as anyone can be living on the Hellmouth," Willow responded. "Thanks, Angel." She told the vampire, moving out of his arms. 

Angel nodded and smiled affectionately at her. 

"Hey, Giles! I bagged a biggie tonight," Buffy said, coming through the doors of the library. "Woah. What's going on here?" she asked, seeing Willow's red eyes and Giles' worried face. 

"Oh, um, Buffy," Giles said. "Good news. It w-would seem the curse is permanent." 

"Really?" Buffy said, hope in her voice. "No 'You made me happy so now I'm gonna kill off all your friends?'"

"Er…no," Giles replied. 

"Angel translated those different lines and one of them meant that all the evil was gone from the person," Willow informed Giles and the Slayer. "He didn't even stutter when he read them." 

Buffy stood still, an expression of pain and joy on her face. She let out a choked sob and launched herself at Angel, holding him close and raining kisses on his face. 

"H-hey," Angel said. "Wh-what is this for? N-not that I don't l-like it, be-because I do." 

"I'm happy!" Buffy exclaimed, continuing her ministrations. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" 

Angel looked at the other two in the room with embarrassment. "Uh…Buffy. W-we have an aud-audience." 

"Oh," Buffy said, blushing. She turned to Giles and Willow. "Sorry, guys." 

Willow smiled largely at the Slayer. "It's ok. I've been waiting for what seems like forever to see you so happy." 

 

##  **Part Six**

 

 

"Angel, why don't you get some books to take home with you," Buffy told her love. "I need to talk to Giles and Willow a minute." 

"Ok," Angel said. He went up the stairs and into the stacks, looking at the titles. 

"Thank you," Buffy told the two. "For this." 

"You're welcome, Buffy," Giles said. Willow echoed him. 

"I...uh...wanted to tell you something else," Buffy said. "About Angel. He definitely does not know he's a blood-sucker." 

"Pardon?" Giles asked, confused. 

"A vampire. He tried to go out in the sun today to come here," Buffy said. "He thinks the blood I leave for him is juice." 

"Oh! And he didn't hiss or back away from the cross I was holding when he got here," Willow added. "He actually came closer." 

"That's odd," Giles said. "Does he revert to his demonic features when feeding?" 

"No, actually. No fangs at all. He just drinks the blood down like it was, well, juice," Buffy answered. 

"Maybe he's not a vampire anymore," Willow suggested. 

"Ya think?" Buffy said, looking towards the stacks. 

"Well, we could test that theory," Giles said. "Holy water or touching him with a-a-a cross." 

Buffy sighed. "I hate to hurt him more." 

"We really should find out," Giles told her. "For his sake as well as our own." 

"Too bad we just can't hypnotize him and see if he remembers," Buffy said. Her eyes widened at the thought. "Wait! Why can't we? Hypnotize him, that is." 

"Buffy, I do not think that would be wise," Giles stammered. "Delving into one's subconscious is-is-is dangerous and could have numerous side effects." 

"Can you do it?" she asked her Watcher. Willow looked at him enthusiastically. 

"Yes, I suppose," Giles answered. "But he would have to be willing to be put in-in-in a hypnotic trance..." 

"Great! I'll go ask him," Buffy said, sprinting up the stairs. She came back a few moments later with Angel in tow. "He said he'll do it." 

"Are you certain?" Giles asked the vampire. 

"Maybe it will help m-me re-remem-member," Angel replied. 

"Very well," Giles sighed. 

 

 

*****

 

"Angel, you are in a safe place," Giles told the vampire who had just fallen into a hypnotic state. "Nothing can harm you there, no matter how horrible it is. If you understand, say yes." 

"Yes," Angel answered, eyes slightly glazed over. 

"What is your name?" Giles asked. 

"Angel." 

"Your birth name," Giles clarified. 

"Angelus," he answered. 

"And where were you born?" 

"Ireland." 

"How old are you?" 

"Two hundred forty three," Angel answered without hesitation. 

"Do you know what you are?" Giles asked. 

Angel didn't answer. He looked slightly puzzled. 

"Are you a vampire?" Giles restated the question. 

"Yes," Angel answered. 

"Ask him if he remembers being Angelus," Buffy whispered to the librarian. She and Willow were seated at the table next to Giles, who was in turn across from Angel. 

"Do you remember wanting to hurt Buffy," Giles asked. 

"Buffy?" 

"Yes, Buffy. Do you remember wanting to hurt her?" 

"I could never hurt Buffy," Angel said clearly. 

"Do you remember being in Hell?" 

Both Buffy and Willow looked startled at Giles' question. "Giles, don't you think..." 

Giles held up is hand as Angel started to answer. 

"Close your eyes," Angel said softly. "She had to do it. She had no choice." 

Tears began to fall down Buffy's cheeks at his words. Those tears of sadness turned to tears of horror as Angel continued speaking. 

"The light was so bright. It was blinding. They took me and stripped me to nothing, then chained me to a post. I tried not to cry out as the first blow from the barbed whip struck my back. By the time they finished, I had passed out. My back was on fire and I could feel the blood running out of me. They forced me to feed and I healed, then they started again. 

"When the devil got bored, he had me unchained. Then I was running. Running for my life. Running for my friends lives. Running for Buffy's life. Over glass and rocks I ran, trying to reach her before she hit the ground, dead. Over and over again I ran, and each time I was too late. Too late to save her. I'm sorry, Buffy. I'm sorry." 

Tears were falling down Angel's face, but he did not come out of his trance. Giles was about to bring him around when he continued. 

The three listeners didn't hear or see Xander enter the library, returning for his books. He stood near the doorway, listening. 

"I could no longer run, the bottom of my feet were torn away. The devil smiled as I screamed. He had his minions grab me and hold me flat on a table. Pinning my arms straight out, the devil stood behind me with a large blade. He inserted it beneath my skull and slit my back, down to the base of my spine. Cackling with glee, he pulled me open. I could feel his claws go into my body as he crushed my spine. 

"They held the wound closed and fed me. My skin healed over, but my spine was still crushed. I lay on the table, half bent over when the devil returned. I could feel him behind my, his breath hot on my neck. That's when I felt the pain of his penetration. He ripped into me, pumping viscously as I screamed again, unable to move. I could see others standing in a line, their cocks glistening in the bright light, waiting for their turn. 

"On and on they went, for what seemed like forever until I sank into unconsciousness. When I woke, I found Buffy standing there. She laughed at me, pitied me, called me a monster again and again. There was hate in her eyes as she looked down on me. The last thing she told me was that she never loved a monster like me, no one could." 

Willow had moved while Angel spoke. She climbed onto Giles' lap like a child, hugging him tightly. Giles held onto Willow, trying to bring some comfort to both hacker and himself. Buffy cried silently at the pain she had caused him. Xander spun and ran back out into the hall, only to be violently sick in a garbage can. 

"I saw Buffy leave me, never turning back once. After that, nothing. Oblivion, sweet oblivion," Angel finished quietly. 

Giles cleared his throat, removing his glasses with his free hand and wiping at his eyes. Willow sniffed and tried not to cry into his shirt. "Angel," he said. "When I snap my fingers you will awaken refreshed and with no recollection of-of what you have told us. If you understand, say yes." 

"Yes," Angel said. 

Giles looked over at Buffy's tear stained face. She nodded and he snapped his fingers. 

Angel blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision. He looked around and saw Buffy, Giles and Willow in various stages of grief. "Wh-what?" 

Buffy stood and hurried over to him. "Nothing," she whispered, kissing him on the lips softly. "C'mon, let's go home." 

"O-ok," Angel said, allowing himself to be guided by Buffy. He took the books he had picked out, smiled briefly at the other two in the room, and left with the Slayer. Giles and Willow sat together, comforting each other as friends well into the night. 

 

 

 

##  **Part Seven**

 

 

Buffy and Angel arrived at his apartment in record time. She led him inside, locking the door behind them and took his books. She set them on the table, then pulled him into her arms, kissing him deeply and passionately. 

Angel responded eagerly. He was not sure why Buffy was kissing him with such fervor, but did nothing to stop her. 

Breathing heavily, Buffy broke the kiss and whispered to him. "Make love to me." 

Angel looked at her with surprise. "Are you s-sure?" 

"I need you, Angel," Buffy said, cupping his face in her hands. "And I want to show you how much I love you, how I could never despise you or think you’re a monster." 

"Wh-what?" Angel asked, confused. 

"Don't worry about it," Buffy told him. "Just love me." 

She took his hands, then led him over to the bed. Slowly, she removed her black camisole and matching skirt, along with her shoes. Buffy stood before Angel proudly in wisps of lace. Angel swallowed heavily, taking in the beauty before him. He removed his own shirt and shoes, then pushed his shaking hands into Buffy's hair as he bent and kissed her. 

Buffy leaned into his cold body, wrapping her arms around his waist. She winced slightly when she felt the puckered scars, but Angel did not notice. He began to kiss along Buffy's jaw, then down her neck and onto her shoulder, sliding his hands down her arms slowly. Buffy shivered, even though the apartment was hot. Angel unhooked her bra and let it fall from her arms onto the floor. 

He continued to kiss down the center of Buffy's body. Kneeling slowly in front of her, Angel removed her panties, running his cold fingers along the backs of her legs. He nuzzled her damp curls, inhaling the scent of pure womanhood. 

Buffy arched with a moan as Angel flicked his tongue over her arousal. He continued to delve into her, licking and sucking until she trembled. Standing, he pushed Buffy onto the bed and quickly shed his pants. He joined her, pushing her legs apart with his knees. 

Positioning himself to enter her, Angel kissed Buffy. He let the love he felt for her, even though he did not know why, flow between them as he slowly penetrated her. It felt like fire engulfing his hard shaft and Angel groaned with the sensation. He began to move, wrapping his arms under Buffy's back and holding her flush against him. 

When release came, the two lovers fell together, each calling the other's name. Angel held Buffy close, not wanting to ever let her go. He could feel her body shaking underneath him and Angel moved his head back to look into his love's face. "What's wrong?" 

"I love you," Buffy told him, tears falling freely from her eyes. "I love you so much." 

"I love you, too," Angel told her, kissing the trails of wetness. "I don't know why, but I do. With all my soul." 

Buffy squeezed her eyes shut at his words, pulling him closer. *He couldn't have realized he said soul instead of heart,* she thought as Angel settled back into her arms. She stroked the back of his head as he drifted off into sleep, thinking about all he had said while hypnotized. *I will make sure that he knows he is loved no matter what,* she swore to herself. *Even if I have to live forever to do so.* 

 

 

*****

 

That night, Angel dreamed. 

He woke to find Buffy missing from his bed. Looking around with worry, he sat up. She moved out from the bathroom, staring at him, buttoning a grey shirt. He watched as she picked up a chain hanging on a statue and put it over her head. 

"Buffy," Angel said. "Where did you go?" 

"Been around," Buffy answered. 

"I was freaking out. You just disappeared," Angel said, watching her carefully. 

"What? I took off." 

"But you didn’t say anything. You just left." 

"Yeah. Like I really wanted to stick around after that," Buffy said cruelly. 

"What?" Angel asked, confused. 

"You got a lot to learn. Although I guess you proved that last night," Buffy told him. 

"What are you saying?" 

"Let’s not make an issue out of it, ok? In fact, let’s not talk about it at all. It happened," Buffy said. She turned to the door. 

"I…I don’t understand. Was it m-me? Was I not good?" Angel asked meekly. 

"You were great, really," Buffy laughed snidely. "I thought you were a pro." 

"How can you say this to me?" 

"Lighten up. It was a good time. It doesn’t mean like we have to make a big deal." 

"It is a big deal!" 

"It’s what?" Buffy asked. "Bells ringing, fireworks, a dulcet choir of pretty little birdies?" She laughed at him. "Come on, Angel. It’s not like I’ve never been there before." She stared at him, a tear streaked mess on the bed. "I should’ve known you wouldn’t be able to handle it." 

"Buffy!" Angel cried, sitting up abruptly. He looked around wildly, trying to get his bearings. 

"I'm right here," Buffy said sleepily from next to him on the bed. Angel pulled her into his arms, holding her as if his life depended on it. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, as he rocked her in his arms. 

"I h-had a hor-horrible nightmare," Angel told her, his voice choked with tears. "You-you were s-s-so cold t-to me. Said you-you-you wouldn't have b-b-bothered if you knew I-I would b-be so easy." 

Buffy's eyes widened in horror. That was what Angelus had said to her after their one night together which released his soul. 

"Shh. I'm right here," she comforted him, even though her mind was reeling. "I'm not leaving you." Angel cried for a long time before he fell back to sleep. 

Extracting herself carefully from his arms, Buffy threw on Angel's discarded shirt and picked up the phone. She quickly dialed home. "Mom? Yeah, I know it's late. I won't be home tonight....No, I'm ok. I'll tell you about it tomorrow after school. Bye." 

Buffy hung up the phone then went to the bathroom. She cleaned herself up somewhat, then joined Angel, falling into a dreamless sleep. 

 

 

 

##  **Part Eight**

 

 

"Hey, Giles, " Buffy said upon entering the library. She was dressed in the same skirt she wore the night before, but was wearing one of Angel's white shirts over it. 

"Buffy," Giles greeted, cup of tea in hand. "How are you? How is Angel?" 

"He had a dream last night," Buffy told her Watcher. "The dream was actually a memory. But the roles were reversed." 

"I-I don't quite follow," Giles said. 

"He dreamt of our night together when we...you know," Buffy said. "Only I was the one who turned Norman Bates on him." 

"It may be a-a-a residual effect of the, uh, hypnosis," Giles told her. He removed his glasses and set the tea on the counter to clean them. "In, uh, Hell, you w-were the one who left him." 

"So, you think he's gonna remember more, only with me as the baddie?" 

"It is possible," Giles answered. The bell rang, halting any further conversation. Buffy waved and left the library, heading for her first class. She slid into the seat next to Willow. Xander and Cordelia sat side by side behind them. 

As class got underway, Xander passed a note to Buffy. 

_I am so sorry. Angelus should have been the one to pay, not Angel. I may not like him, but he didn't deserve, by any means, to go through the hell he did. Please show this to Willow, too._

Buffy turned in her seat and grasped Xander's hand. She passed the note to Willow, then turned back to the lecture. 

Willow quickly read the note, then smiled at Xander, tears in her eyes. Cordelia reached over and took Xander's left hand, squeezing gently in support. 

The Slayerettes survived another tragedy. 

 

 

*****

 

Buffy filled her mom in on what had happened with Angel, leaving out the more personal details. When she finished, she stumbled upstairs to take a shower, then threw herself onto her bed and cried quietly until she fell asleep. 

"Buffy, phone!" Joyce's call woke her daughter up. Buffy turned over and looked at the clock. It was 6:30 p.m. 

"I got it," Buffy yelled back. She picked up the receiver on her nightstand. "You got me." 

"If that were true, luv, then I wouldn't be calling you," a familiar, cocky, British voice said on the other end of the line. 

"Spike," Buffy groaned. "How did you get my number?" 

"I have all my enemies phone numbers, pet," Spike told her. "That way, I can call and taunt them unmercifully." 

"Cute," Buffy said sarcastically. "Now, what do you want?" 

"Um..." 

Buffy rolled her eyes at his hesitation. "Spit it out, Blondie." 

"You haven't run into Dru, have you?" 

Buffy sat up. "Why?" 

"She's run off," Spike confessed. "One night, she started mumbling about that bloody rock and she was gone." 

"Great. Just great," Buffy said into the phone. "So you think she's coming here?" 

"That'd be my bet," Spike answered. 

Buffy groaned again and fell back onto the pillows. "I swear, I should have staked you both when I had the chance." 

"Now, now, pet," Spike said. "None of that. We made a deal." 

"You weren't suppose to come back!" 

"It's not my fault!" Spike yelled. "I left the country, just like we agreed." 

"Only you're skanky ho didn't stay gone," Buffy complained. 

"Watch it, luv," Spike said with a low voice. "Or I might take offence." 

"Oh, brother," Buffy replied, rolling her eyes. She sighed. "What do you want me to do?" 

"I'll be in Sunnyhell in a few hours. If you see her, please try not to stake her." 

" _Please_ ," Buffy said. "We're being a polite vampire. In that case, I won't slay her unless I absolutely have no choice." 

"Deal," Spike responded. "Oh, one more thing. She may be coming to free Angelus." 

"Angel? But he's back...ugh. I can't believe I just told you that." 

"Oh, lovely," Spike said. "Wait. You said Angel, not Angelus." 

"Yeah. He got his soul back," Buffy told him. "A non-refundable one." 

"Good," Spike commented. "I liked the lap dog better than the bloody demon. Anyway, don't let him dust my Dru, either." 

"Don't worry," Buffy replied. "Angel's not quite the same as he use to be." 

"What do you mean?" 

Buffy sighed again. *In for a penny...* "He doesn't remember...anything. Not me, not you, not even the fact that he's of the un-living." 

Spike laughed long and hard. "Oh, that's too precious," he finally said. "I'd better go before you tell me he's gone to wearing frilly skirts." 

"Good-bye, Spike," Buffy said as the vampire disconnected. She put down the receiver then pulled a pillow over her head and screamed. 

 

 

 

##  **Part Nine**

 

 

"Hey, guys," Buffy said, entering the library that night with Angel in tow. Willow, Oz, Xander, Cordelia and Giles were all present, looking in various books. Well, at least Giles was, the rest were goofing off, as usual. 

"Hey, Buffy, Angel," Xander said, going over to the duo. He embraced Buffy tightly. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. 

A low growling noise filled the library. 

The group looked at Angel as one. The vampire looked decidedly embarrassed. Laughing, Buffy took his hand and pulled him to an empty chair. She pushed him down, then perched herself on his lap. 

Xander returned to his own seat next to Cordelia. "Sorry, man," he told Angel. "I'm not after your woman. I have a hellion of my own." 

"Hey!" Cordelia said, smacking him on the arm. Everyone laughed, a cohesive team once more. 

"By the way, Will," Buffy said, leaning closer to her best friend seated behind the computer. "No happiness clause." 

"You mean..." Willow's eyes widened and she covered her mouth at Buffy's nod so as not to squeal in delight. 

Angel looked back and fourth between the two girls and they talked, wondering what they meant. He looked over at the others in the room, pretending to work. "Can I h-help?" 

Xander, Oz and Giles all looked at the vampire. Giles was the first to speak. "Of-of course," the librarian said. "If you can remove the, uh, growth from your lap." 

The others chuckled as Buffy's head shot up. "The tweed man makes a joke," Xander said. "We're proud of you." 

Giles smiled, turning away from Buffy's glare. 

Buffy gave in and kissed Angel before sliding off his lap. She went over to the weapons locker to gather some stakes. "Oh, hey, before I forget," she said, tucking the wood into various places on her body. "Spike may be dropping by for a visit." 

Six pairs of disbelieving eyes and one curious set stared at her. "Wh-what?" Giles asked, breaking into the surprised silence. 

"Spike. He called me. On the phone," Buffy replied. "I know, I know, it's way wiggy. But we had a deal the night I fought Ang...at the mansion. He'd help in exchange for free passage out of town with Drusilla." 

"Why is he coming back, then?" Willow asked. 

"His loony tunes girlfriend flew the coop," Buffy answered. "Spike thinks she's gonna come here." 

"Well, we-we must prepare then," Giles said, closing the large tome in his hand. 

"Chill, Giles," Buffy stopped him. "We're not gonna do anything. Spike's only coming to get Dru, then he's outta here. I promised I wouldn't dust either of them unless I absolutely had no choice." 

"I can not abide your making deals with-with vampires of their caliber," Giles scolded his Slayer. "And to do it twice is-is-is inconceivable!" 

"'I do not think that word means what you think it means,'" three voices said simultaneously. Oz, Willow and Xander looked at one another, then burst out laughing. 

"I can not believe I hang around with you losers," Cordelia commented, flipping pages in a fashion magazine. 

Giles shook his head and went back to his books. Angel just looked puzzled. 

"On that note, I'm gonna do a quick sweep," Buffy said. She kissed Angel on the cheek. "You guys stay here. I don't want you wandering around with Drusilla on the loose." 

"Is-is she an an-animal?" Angel asked, confused as to whom Buffy was talking about. 

"The worst kind, sweetie," Buffy said, patting his arm. "A woman." The others chuckled as she turned to go. "Keep an eye on forgetful here, will ya?" 

"Bye, Buffy," the gang called with sing-song voices. Buffy shook her head and went out into the night. 

 

 

*****

 

Angel looked thoughtfully at the room full of people who Buffy told him were his friends. He had, for some strange reason, growled at Xander. He didn't even know he could growl. 

Willow reached over and touched his hand. "You ok?" 

Angel turned and smiled at her. "Yeah. It-it's just I-I didn't know I had s-so many f-friends," he said. 

"They kinda sneak up on you like that," Oz told him. "One minute, you're walking along wondering who the cute girl with the red hair is the next, pow, you're a member of the Scooby Gang." 

"'Sc-Scooby Gang'?" Angel asked. 

"Pop culture for $500, Alex," Xander said. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. You don't own a TV. Ok, the Scooby Gang is like this..." 

"Xander, your lips are flapping and it's messing up my hair," Cordelia said. 

"Too late," Xander said without breaking stride. Cordelia screeched and put a hand to her head, then ran out of the library. Giles smothered his laughter while the others, minus Angel, just let it go. "As I was saying, the Scooby Gang was part of a cartoon show. They solved mysteries about supernatural occurrences, like we do." 

"The myth-mythol-ology club? Like Buffy told m-me about?" Angel asked. 

"Exactamundo," Oz cut in. He'd been briefed by Willow about the story Buffy had given their forgetful friend. "And we're sort-of all characters represented in the show." 

Giles shook his head and picked up another book. *The conversations these children get into,* he thought. 

"Right," Xander continued. "Willow is Velma, Cordelia is Daphne, Oz is Scrapy by default since he was the last to join, I'm Shaggy and Giles is Fred. Oh, and Buffy's Scooby." 

Angel arched his dark eyebrow, not understanding at all. "Who am I th-then?" 

"Hmm. That's a toughie," Xander said. He looked at Willow and Oz. Willow shrugged and went back to typing. 

"Oh, he can be Scooby-Dum," Oz said, thinking of the hapless cousin of the detective dog. Willow started to snicker and Giles had to stifle his laughter as well. "Although, I don't think we should tell Buffy that." 

Cordelia came back from the bathroom at that moment, picture perfect as usual. "I did not have a single hair out of place, Xander Harris!" 

Xander made a scared face and bolted for the stairs to the stacks. Cordelia chased right after him. "Get back here, you spineless twit"

"Why is she yell-yelling at him?" Angel asked, listening to the argument flowing down from the stacks. 

"Just listen, man," Oz told him. Soon, silence took over. Oz smiled at Angel's puzzled expression. "They're on phase two." 

"Phase t-two?" 

Oz gave him a look that all males, no matter what creature they were, could understand. Angel's eyes widened and he quickly looked down at the book Giles had given him. "Oh." 

A slightly mussed Xander and a still perfect Cordelia rejoined the group a short time later. Xander could swear that Angel was blushing when the vamp glanced at him. "I'm going for some munchies. Orders anyone?" 

"I'll go with you," Oz said, leaving his place by Willow's side. The two boys left the library chatting about the benefits of Twinkies. 

"Giles, can you leave?" Cordelia said abruptly. Giles shot her a puzzled glare. "Girl talk." 

"Right," Giles said, moving quickly to the shelter of his office. In his haste to get away, he forgot about the only other male in the room. 

Cordelia, however, did not. "Angel," she said, smiling like the predator she was. 

Angel looked back up from the book he was dutifully scanning for prophecies. "Y-yes?" 

"I always wanted to know," she began. "Why Buffy?" 

"Cordy!" Willow squawked. 

"C'mon, Willow. Don't tell me you haven't wondered yourself," the cheerleader said. "Is it some sort of Romeo and Juliet complex you got going?" 

Angel frowned, not sure as to what Cordelia was getting at. "Why Buffy wh-what?" 

"Why Buffy everything," Cordelia explained. "Out of all the girls in Sunnydale, why did you choose the one who draws gross things to her like flypaper?" 

Willow buried her head in her hands with a groan. 

Angel stared at the girl, formulating his thoughts. When he spoke, however, he said the first thing that came to mine. "She's the reason I became someone." 

"Confusing much?" Cordelia said. 

"She's asking you to elaborate," Willow told the vampire. 

"I...I don't think I c-can," Angel said. He looked sadly down at his hands. "I don't re-remem-remember." 

Willow put her hand on Angel's sweater-covered arm. "It's ok, Angel," she comforted. 

He looked up at the redhead, tears in his eyes. "Why c-can't I re-remember?" 

Xander and Oz returned at that moment, loaded down with food and soda. "Hey, who pooped on our party?" Xander asked, noting the somber mood. 

"Ask your girlfriend," Willow said snidely. 

"Woah. Hostility. Not a good thing," Oz said, moving to Willow. "Causes pre-mature aging in monkeys - the ones without the pants." 

Willow couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend as Xander chided Cordelia. Angel continued to look down at his hands as the two couples talked in their own way. He wished a certain blond was there. 

"'Allo, people," Spike said, coming through the doors of the library. "How's tricks?" 

 

 

 

##  **Part Ten  
**

 

 

 

**Angel looked up at the newcomer. The first thought that came to mind was: *This is not the blond I meant.*  
**

The others gasped and pulled crosses and stakes out of various pockets. Angel watched as both Xander and Oz put their respective girlfriends behind them. 

"What, no hugs?" Spike asked, holding his arms out wide. "I'm hurt." 

Giles came to stand in his office door, crossbow in hand. "What are you doing here?" 

"What, the Slayer didn't tell you?" Spike said, sticking his hands back in his pockets. He was not there for a fight. 

"She told us, fang boy," Xander said. "But we figured you'd be dust before you hit the doors." 

"I'm touched," Spike said sarcastically. He looked around for the woman of the hour. "Where is she anyway?" 

"Probably out vacuuming up your girlfriend," Xander told the peroxide blond vamp. 

Spike ignored his threats and hopped up onto the counter. "I can wait," he said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He smirked at the 'smoking kills' poster next to him. "So, what's been going on in this bloody hellhole since I've been gone?" 

The group stared at him as if he grew a second head. Spike rolled his eyes, then spotted his former sire sitting at the table watching him. "Angel! You old fart, how are you?" 

Angel was surprised the younger looking man knew his name. He squinted his eyes and peered at him. "D-do I know you-you?" 

"I-I sh-should h-hope s-so," Spike snickered, dragging out an over the top stutter to mock the older vampire. "It's me, Spike! William the bloody. Can't believe that you'd forget a guy like me." 

Angel looked at the others for assistance, but they just stared at the blond. 

"Come on, mate," Spike said, inhaling on his cigarette. "You bloody made me. Oh, that's right. You don't remember." He drew out the words in a sing song fashion. "Buffy told me you were a bit daft in the head." 

"Buffy?" 

"Ah, the dead one speak!" Spike gestured wildly with his arms. "Come, see the amazing Angel. The vampire who's off his bloody rocker." 

"Spike, Spike, Spike," Buffy said, entering the library. "Are you teasing my boyfriend?" 

The vampire smiled genuinely at the Slayer. "I can't help it, it's just too bloody good of an opportunity to pass up." 

Angel stood when Buffy came into the room and walked quickly over to her. "Buffy?" 

She smiled lovingly up at him, then turned her attention back to Spike. "I haven't seen your wacked girlfriend," she told him. "A beat up a few of your dead relatives and gave them the message that if they saw her to send her this way." 

"You told Drusilla to-to come here?!" Giles practically shouted. "Buffy, that is-is-is..." 

"C'mon, spit it out, Watcher," Spike said, looking over his shoulder at the tweed clad man. "You can do it." 

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Spike. We can wait for your ho outside. I'll even beat you up free of charge while we wait." 

"Yeah, I can see that happening," Spike said, sliding off the counter. He looked Angel over from head to toe, then chuckled. "I'd leave your main squeeze here, luv. I don't think he's up for seeing what you do for kicks." 

"Guys," Buffy turned to address the nervous Slayerettes. "I'm going to go wash Spike's mouth out with my fist. We'll be out front if you need us." She stood on tiptoe and kissed Angel on the lips. "I'll be right back," she whispered. Turning on her boot-clad heel, she gestured to the door. "Shall we?" 

"After you, ducks," Spike said, bowing slightly. Buffy practically bounced out the door, followed quickly by the blond vampire. 

Angel frowned at the swinging doors then turned to the group. "Who was th-that?" 

The Slayerettes, however, were gathering their weapons to take the party on the road. "Xander, keep an eye on Angel," Giles instructed. "I don't think Buffy wants him running headlong into danger." 

"Got it, G-man," Xander said, pocketing some holy water and his stake. "C'mon, Deadboy. Let's get front seats for the show." 

"Did you remember the popcorn?" Oz asked Willow as they gathered their own equipment. 

"Drat," Willow said. "I forgot. Maybe next time." 

"What about me?" Cordelia whined. "Why do I have to go watch Buffy pummel Spike?" 

"You are more than welcome to stay here with me, Cordelia," Giles told the brunette. 

"Thanks, I think," Cordelia said, not sure whether to be relieved or upset. 

Willow, Oz, Xander and Angel wandered to the main doors of the school, in no hurry what so ever. Angel listened as the three placed bets, on what he had no clue. 

"Shiny nickel says Buffy makes a Billy Idol remark," Xander said, twirling the stake in his hand. 

"My bets on 'your roots are showing,'" Oz said. "Which they were. In a major way." 

"Um...make my day?" Willow suggested. The two teens shot her a puzzled look. "Ok. How about 'the punk phase is dead and buried?'"

"Good one," Oz said, squeezing Willow's hand. "Does she ever say anything about his accent?" 

"Actually, it's kinda sexy," Willow said. "In a non-good-guy sort of way. Never mind." 

"Are we suppose to stay inside, or can we take a seat on the steps?" Xander asked as they reached the front doors. 

"She probably wanted us to stay inside," Oz said. "We can always compromise. Lean up against the open doors." 

"Sounds like a plan," Xander said, pushing open the door and sliding to the ground. "Have a seat, Angel. The shows just starting." 

Angel sat next to Xander as Willow and Oz did the same across from him. The three all were watching intently at the empty sidewalk in front of the school. "Wh-what are we looking f-for?" 

"Just watch," Xander instructed. "But whatever happens, stay put. Buffy will kill me if I let you get hurt." 

"I think I hear them," Willow said, excitedly. The hacker was not to be disappointed. 

"You don't bite me, I won't turn you into an airborne allergen," Buffy's voice rang loud and clear from out of sight. 

"You're on," Spike answered. And the fight began. 

Spike was the first one to roll into sight of the spectators sitting in the doors. He gracefully stood and waited for Buffy's next attack. He didn't have to wait long. 

Buffy came flying into view with a flip over his head, landing on her toes behind him. She threw back her arm from the elbow, whacking Spike in the back of the head. Spike spun and caught the Slayer across the neck, but she grabbed his arm and hoisted him over her shoulder. He landed on his feet. 

Angel watched with panicked eyes as his love fought with the blond from the library. Buffy landed two hooks across Spike's jaw, which he returned in favor. They began punching and blocking in earnest as the comments the three Slayerettes bet on started to fly. 

"Is that all you got?" Buffy taunted, lashing out with her foot. "Your ability must coincide with your bleached head. When the roots start showin', the skill gets goin.'"

"That's one for me," Oz said, leering at Xander. 

"Very funny, pet," Spike said, catching the Slayer's next kick and twisting. She flipped over and caught his jaw with her other foot while regaining her balance. "At least I'm not shagging the reject from Hell." 

Buffy ducked under Spike's kick, but was cracked across the cheek by his fist. "Ha, ha." 

"I think that's bloody hilarious. Angelus, the scourge of the vampire community, kicked out of Hell," Spike laughed. Buffy caught his next fist and twisted, throwing him over her shoulder again. He rolled to his feet. "Aww. Too close to home?" 

"Like you can talk," Buffy said as she kicked low. "You're 'shagging' someone who has lengthy conversations with her dolls." Spike did a spinning back kick and the Slayer went flying to the ground, but she didn't break her concentration. "And runs away from you when she hears her 'daddy' is home." Arching her back, Buffy pushed off with her hands and flipped to her feet. 

The three Slayerettes were so intent on the fight they didn't notice Angel start to growl. 

"Oh, piss off," Spike said as he ducked under her swing. 

"Tisk, tisk, tisk," Buffy chided as they continued to block each other's punches. "Billy Idol's losing his cool." 

Xander smirked at Oz, then continued watching the entertainment. 

Spike glared at the Slayer, then faked a punch. She went to avoid it and the vampire landed a solid kick to her stomach, sending her flying back. Buffy landed on her back heavily, the wind knocked out of her. Knowing she would get up any second, Spike kept his distance, waiting for the attack to come. 

He didn't realize that it would be coming from the front doors of the school. 

Angel launched himself out of the door at full speed when he saw Buffy fall to the ground and not get up immediately. The growl that had been building echoed in the night sky as Angel tackled the other vampire. They rolled together across the sidewalk like cartoon characters.

"Angel!" Xander shouted from the door. He jumped to his feet and started down the stairs. Willow and Oz stood as well, but kept their places in the doorway. 

Angel didn't hear the shout as he drew his fist back and slammed it into the blond. Again and again he pummeled the vampire, pinning him to the ground with his weight. Unknowingly, his game face had slid into place. 

Spike tried to protect himself from Angel's wrath, but he couldn't break through to his sire. Finally, he swallowed his pride and called for the Slayer. "Buffy, get your overgrown St. Bernard off me!" 

Buffy had risen to her feet as Xander called Angel's name. She shook off the blow and noticed that her boyfriend was beating the crap out of Spike. Chuckling, she jogged over to the duo as Spike shouted out for her. Carefully, as to not scare him, Buffy grabbed Angel's arm as it came back for another swing. "Angel. That's enough." 

Angel's yellow eyes flashed up at Buffy. Buffy gasped, not realizing he had slipped into game face. "Buffy?" Angel said, his ridges and fangs fading. 

"Yeah. It's me," Buffy said. "You can get off him now." 

"B-but he hurt y-you," Angel told her. He looked back down at Spike laying beneath him and growled, fangs evident once more. 

"Pet, I don't think he knows he's doing that," Spike said, gesturing to his face. Blood poured from his lip and cheek. "He's gone into protective mode." 

"Angel, stop," Buffy commanded in a soft tone. Angel brought his gaze back to her, his features melting into human once more. "He didn't hurt me. We were playing." 

"Play-playing?" Angel said allowing Buffy to bring him to his feet. 

"Yes, playing," Buffy said. "See, I'm not hurt at all." 

"Yeah, but I am," Spike grumbled from the ground. He wiped his lip on the sleeve of his leather duster. "I knew there was a reason I left Sunnyhell Farm." 

Xander approached the threesome, a worried expression on his face. "You're not going to hurt me, are you Buff? Angel kind of surprised us all, even dog-breath." 

"Nah, it's cool," Buffy told Xander. "But I think this is enough stimulation for one night." She turned to Spike and offered him a hand up. "C'mon, I'll clean you up inside." 

Spike glared at her. "I don't need to be bloody babied." 

Buffy just rolled her eyes. "Fine, stand out here. Let all the vamps that come by see that you got beat up. Show them the master vampire you really are." 

"I don't know why I put up with this rot," Spike mumbled to himself. Buffy laughed at him, but he followed the little group back to the library anyway. 

 

 

 

##  **Part Eleven**

 

 

"Maybe we should go check out the mansion," Buffy said, trailing behind the others with Spike. "That’s were Acathala’s final resting place was." 

"Tried there on my way in," Spike told her. "Place looked as bad as when we left." 

"Yeah, well, Giles made the statue go bye-bye," Buffy said as they went through the library doors. "So if Dru is looking for it…"

Buffy and Spike ran smack into the backs of those they were following. Startled, they could only look at each other with raised eyebrows. 

"Spi-ike," Drusilla’s voice came from the other side of the small group of people. "You’ve been helpin’ the Slayer again. An’ I don’t like it." 

"Aw, Princess," Spike said, stepping around the Slayerettes. "You got it all wrong. I was lookin’ for you. Figure I’d kill you a Slayer as a gift." 

Drusilla stood with five other vampires spread out over the library. The door to the office looked as though it had been hit many times, but not enough to break it open. Buffy prayed that Cordelia and Giles where safe inside. 

"I see you got me a better present," Drusilla said, walking closer to the group. She passed Spike to stand directly in front of Angel, who was looking at her with curiosity and confusion. "You got me my Angel." 

"That I did, pet. That I did," Spike said, saving his own skin. "Deals off, Slayer. Anything goes." He gestured to the waiting vampires. "Kill them." 

The vampires attacked. Buffy jumped in front of everyone, kicking Spike in the chest sending him flying over the check out counter. Another vampire grabbed her by the arm and swung her into the same counter. Buffy hit it, but held onto the countertop in order to swing both her legs straight up behind her and capture the vampire’s head between her feet. She twisted and the vampire plus the Slayer fell to the ground. 

Oz pushed Willow back through the library doors before he was tackled by a flying male vampire. They both hit the floor hard, Oz on the bottom, and the vampire tried to go in for the kill. Oz squirmed under him, trying to work the stake out of his flannel pocket. 

Xander grabbed the nearest female vampire and brought her head down into his knee with a resounding crack. The female staggered back a few steps and Xander went after her, stake in hand. She lashed out with her right leg, catching Xander in a snap kick to his crotch. In pain, Xander bent to cup himself and the vampire grabbed his head with her hands and slammed him into the wall. 

Noticing the battle taking place in the library, Giles opened the office door. He took aim and let a crossbow bolt fly, dusting one of the vampires advancing to hinder the Slayer. He quickly reloaded as the other unoccupied male vampire headed towards the open door. 

Drusilla stood amidst the fray, staring Angel in the eyes. "Be in me," she told him. "Be in my eyes." 

Willow pushed back through the door and jumped on the vampire trying to bite her boyfriend. She thrust a cross on his cheek and held on as he screamed and stood, bucking like a bronco. 

Xander, both heads ringing, used the female’s grip on his skull to bring them both crashing to the floor. He rolled to his left, away from the vampire, and got to his knees, searching his pocket for the vial of holy water hidden within. 

Spike just stayed where he landed, not very interested in duking it out with the Slayer or her friends. As soon as he could, he’d grab Drusilla and bolt. 

"Let’s see what we can find," Drusilla said, touching Angel’s head with her hand. Her eyes rolled in her head. 

Cordelia threw a small bottle of holy water out the door of the office at the charging vampire. It exploded on him, and he threw up his arms trying to brush the burning away. 

Oz stood and extracted the errant stake and thrust it at the thrashing vampire with Willow on his back. The point went in, and he exploded into dust. Willow fell to the floor, face first. She stopped herself in time with her hands and knees. Oz hurried to her side. 

Buffy brought her fists down together on the vamp’s face, clenched together. The vamp’s nose, cheeks and forehead concaved at the force of her blow. No longer able to scream, blood bubbled from the vampire’s lips. The Slayer whipped out a stake, slid her right leg out to the side so she was in a crouch and dusted him. 

The unearthly wail that rose from the center of the room made everyone freeze, vampires and humans alike. Angel fell to his knees, clutching his head in his hands, and leaned forward until his face was almost touching the floor. 

Spike stood up and surveyed the mess in the room. He saw his sire and then Drusilla with a smug smile on her face. "Ut-oh," he said to himself. 

The silence after was deafening. Buffy did not move from her position, as her love slowly brought his head up to look at her. 

"Hello, lover," he whispered. 

That voice, that evil smirk, those cold eyes, Buffy’s mind tried to shut down but it could not. "Oh, god," she whispered.  _Angelus._

Battle immediately continued at the sound of Angelus’ voice. The female vampire on Xander charged him, knocking him back against the wall. The air rushed out of the teen and the vampire moved in for the kill. She was suddenly a poof of dust as Oz shoved another stake through her back. "Thanks," Xander said, sagging. 

Spike jumped up onto the counter, then down behind Drusilla. 

Giles let go with another bolt, which imbedded itself in the smoking vampire’s shoulder. The vamp hissed and tried to wrench it out, but Cordelia ran out and thrust a stake into his chest. Dust flew around her as she turned and bolted back into the relative safety of the office. 

The only vampires left were Drusilla, Spike…and Angelus. 

Buffy and the vampire had not moved from their positions on the floor, staring each other down, one the hunter the other the prey. The Slayer realized that this was it. Her Angel was once again no more. She closed her eyes as the pain washed over her, then opened them to see Spike standing above Angelus, stake in hand. There eyes met and Buffy nodded imperceptibly. 

Spike brought the wooden stake he was holding down into his sire’s back with all the force he could muster. Drusilla screamed, her hands flying to the sides of her head. Giles and Cordelia ran out of the office and slid to a halt as slow motion seemed to descend upon the room. 

Buffy watched as her love’s eyes widened in surprise and pain, then his hand reached out for her. "Buffy…"

Buffy didn’t move. She could only stare as his body slowly collapsed into ashes, a dirty pile on the floor. Her lips began to tremble as she pressed them together. A sob escaped her throat and she looked up at the ceiling, trying desperately not to let the tears fall. 

"No! You did this! You killed my Angel!" Drusilla threw herself at Spike. The two vampires tumbled to the floor, Drusilla clawing and screaming and Spike not doing anything to defend himself. 

The others slowly crept around the vampires, the Slayer and her dead love and out the library doors. 

 

 

 

##  **Part Twelve**

 

 

Buffy lay as a small heap on the bed in Angel’s apartment staring off into space. She still couldn’t believe that he was gone…again. Just when she thought she was over sending him to Hell he reappeared, only to be gone before she had the chance to really love him. 

Spike had finally managed to leave with the insane female vampire in tow. He had bent down to the Slayer as she crouched, still unmoving in the library and told her how sorry he was. He meant every word. 

Her friends had tried to talk to her, but Buffy moved as if she was dead. Willow had told her mother what happened and Joyce called Buffy out of school sick. Principal Snyder was not thrilled. 

Another wave of pain washed over her, and Buffy began to cry again. She curled tightly into a ball, holding the pillow that just the night before Angel had lain with her, had loved her. She inhaled the scent that was uniquely his and sobbed into the night. 

 

 

*****

 

Angel opened his eyes. He was prone upon the cold floor of the old mansion. Blinking several times, he moved his head slowly, taking in his surroundings. Pain shot though his body. With a stifled cry, Angel froze, praying that it would stop. 

Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself onto his knees. He shivered as the wind howled through the broken windows. Off to the left next to the fireplace he saw a room. Crawling slowly, he found a large bedchamber. He pulled himself onto the bed and under the covers, letting the pain send him into blissful unconsciousness. 

Angel woke to find his surroundings the same. Hunger infused his body as he lay still, waiting for his mind to begin functioning. When it did, he had two distinct thoughts: *Where am I?* 

*Buffy.* 

 

 

##  **End**

 


End file.
